Two speed, consequent wound, single phase induction motors are known, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,213 and 4,322,665. Generally, such motors tend to be more efficient at high speed than at low speed. We increased emphasis on energy savings, the demand for higher efficiency of such motors has increased. In particular, there is a need for increased efficiency of two speed, consequent wound, single phase induction motors when operating at the low speed.